Raven
Raven Also Known As Koraki Ravn Rava Reeva Raven Athani Icsix Natos Princess of the Darkspawn Champion of the Arena Maleficarum Founder Abilities As a legacy of Frey and Thanatos; Raven has the following abilities * Legacy Physiology ** Supernatural Condition ***Contaminant Immunity ***Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality ***Optimal Finesse ***Supernatural Accuracy ***Supernatural Agility ***Supernatural Athleticism ***Supernatural Balance ***Supernatural Body ***Supernatural Cells ***Supernatural Charisma ***Supernatural Combat ***Supernatural Dexterity ***Supernatural Durability ***Supernatural Endurance ***Supernatural Flexibility ***Supernatural Health ***Supernatural Instincts ***Supernatural Intelligence ***Supernatural Leap ***Supernatural Lung Capacity ***Supernatural Memory ***Supernatural Mind ***Supernatural Mobility ***Supernatural Potential ***Supernatural Reading ***Supernatural Reflexes ***Supernatural Regeneration ***Supernatural Roar ***Supernatural Self-Preservation ***Supernatural Self-Sustenance ***Supernatural Senses ***Supernatural Speed ***Supernatural Stamina ***Supernatural Stealth ***Supernatural Strength ***Supernatural Survivability ***Supernatural Willpower ***Supernatural Wisdom ***Supernatural Wits *Dark Lightning Arts **Atomic Cancellation **Black Lightning Breath **Damage Amplification **Destruction **Electricity Manipulation **Explosion Inducement **Pain Inducement **Shocking **Thunderstorm Creation **Unhealing * Omniliguisam * Scanning **Accelerated Probability **Brain Scanning **Detection **DNA Analysis **Download **Indexing **Knowledge Absorption **Knowledge Replication **Scanner Vision **Status Reading **Sense of Strength **Technique Reading **Threat Identification * Scientific Perception **Accelerated Perception **Boundary Perception **Causality Perception **Computer Perception **Energy Perception **Enhanced Intelligence **Numerical Precision **Parallel Viewing **Reality Perception **Science Manipulation understanding and knowing how to control the laws of science. **Soundwave Perception **Speed Perception **Temporal Perception **Perceives everything through scientific basis. * Intuitive Precognition **Training Regimen ***Enhanced/Supernatural Body ***Enhanced/Supernatural Mind **Supernatural Self-Preservation ***Accelerated Development ***Battlefield Adaptation ***Escape Artistry ***Fear Masking ***Indomitable Will ***Pain Suppression ***Survival Intuition ***Unpredictability **Intuitive Perception ***Attack Prediction ***Aura Reading ***Causality Perception ***Destiny Perception ***Killing Intuition ***Prescient Reflexes ***Science Intuition ***Weakness Detection **Enhanced Skills: ***Business Intuition ***Combat Specialist ***Craft Improvisation ***Enhanced Inventing ***Golden Luck ***Hypercompetence ***Hyper Instincts ***Opportunity Sense ***Path to Victory ***Psychological Intuition ***Science Intuition ***Skill Adaptation ***Tactical Genius ***Trading Intuition *Peak Human Beauty **Social Attraction **Seduction Intuition **Enhanced Charisma *Data Arts **Artificial Life Creation through data. **Codification **Computer Interaction **Data Absorption **Data Attacks **Data Erasure **Data Generation **Data Solidification **Data-Telekinesis ***Digital Flight **Decodification **Digital Constructs **Digital Detection **Digital Energy Manipulation **Digital Evolution **Digital Interaction **Digital Materialization **Digital Negation **Digital Vision **Download **Electronic Communication **GPS Manipulation **Hacking Intuition **Interface Creation **Knowledge Manipulation through data. **Malfunction Manipulation **Malware Generation **Malware Manipulation **Memory Absorption **Numerical Precision **Programming **Scanner Vision **Scanning **Self Data Manipulation *Esoteric Shadow Arts **Animated Shadow **Dark Form **Dark World Arts **Darkness Healing/Resurrection **Darkside View: Exposing dark emotions and inner sins. **Diabolic Darkness Arts **Empathic Masochism: via shadows. **Esoteric Darkness Generation **Grim Darkness Manipulation **Inner Darkness Externalization **Personal Void **Pure Shadow Arts **Sacred Shadow Arts **Shadow Marionette **Shadow Mutilation **Astra Shadow Arts **Summoning **Umbrageous Teleportation **Umbrakinetic Creature Creation Information Raven is the daughter of the Fallen Hero Natalia and Dark Lord Thane. She is a double legacy due to her mother being a descendant of Frey and her father being the Demigod son of Thane. She thanks to her double legacy heritage was able to learn an Ancient skill called Shape-shifting. Biography Childhood Raven Athani Icsix Natos was born in the year 4040 to a Thane and Natalia Natos at Oravatos Fortress. Raven's childhood was quite luxurious as she had access to servants and knowledge superior to that of Royals from other nations. Raven spent most of her time as a child inside her father's Necrolibrairy learning new skills and getting detailed information on historical events. When Raven turned 6 her mother saw fit to take her on her first outing outside of the Lava fields. During her outing, Raven would see some of the best tourist attractions that the nations had, however, that was not what really interested her as she preferred libraries she would visit all the major libraries that she could while on her outing saving entire collections into her necklace. Raven after 2 months of traveling returned back to Oravatos where she would upload all the knowledge she had learned to the Necrolibrary Database. Category:Legacies Category:Family Category:Dark Lords